Hostis Humani Generis
by Cyricist001
Summary: A new threat emerges to burn the world down to ash, but who can stop it?


**Hostis humani generis**

**I own nothing**

_"Fast as the wind, the invasion has begun_  
><em>Shaking the ground with the force of thousand guns<em>  
><em>First in the line of fire, first into hostile land<em>  
><em>Tanks leading the way, leading the way"<em>

Sabaton-Ghost Division

* * *

><p>Tohdoh watched as the battle for the future of Japan unfolded, and his prognoses was grim. The German U-boats have completely isolated the home islands from the outside world... not that other nations were fairing any better. Thanks to the Silbervogel sub-orbital bombers Pendragon, Paris, the Forbidden City... in fact every single larger city was destroyed by some sort of FLEIJA type weapon that the Wehrmach called Laichenfaust.<p>

At first there was jubilation that the Holy Britannian Empire was crushed by the newcomers, its people tasting the biter taste of occupation...regrettably the Third Reich didn't stop there.

Using something called Veil Portals they spread out from their home dimension like a swarm of locusts, destroying everything in their paths...

"And now Japan is the last stand" mussed Tohdoh as he watched the knightmares battle against the German Panzer corps. The Hetzer were lightly armored when compared to the Panzer XIII that devastated the Britannian army in Area 1, but their veil shields were nothing to scoff at.

Behind them came the Panzer XIII, StuG VIII and the Despoiled, adding their fire power to that of the Hetzers that came first and unfortunately cleaned the mine field with the gravity pressure created under the hovering warmachines. Naturally a overconfident Britannian duke had learned the hard way that Glasgows are not above minefields when he moved his division right through one in a attempt to flank the Germans...good idea, implemented very badly.

The grip on his crutch tightened when he imagined all the people fighting outside and he was hulled up in the command central unable to do anything. He didn't even glance at the stump that was his left leg, disintegrated when a SS mook shot his knightmare with a handheld laichenfaust. It was the first lesson of not bringing knightmares in urban or forest terrain without infantry support to screen them from ambushes...even more so when the enemy had small arms capable of disabling or damaging the large machines.

He growled when he saw a Messerschmitt X-T3 use its laichenfaust to disintegrate Shen Hu, Li Xingke's knightmareframe. Hadron cannons fired at the aircraft, some were stopped by veil shields, other managed to overpower the defenses and destroy the airplanes...but for every jaeger they downed they lost five knightmares through inferior speed and poor aerodynamic design of the frames for aerial combat.

A incoming message took his gaze away from the monitor, though only for a second. With a push of a button the monitor showed Prince Schneizel...or was it Emperor now?

The blond mans expression was grim.

"Tohdoh, I'm afraid we wont be able to participate in the battle any further, you should have your forces retreat as fast as you can."

Tohdoh scowled at the Britannian „Are you betraying us?" asked the general angrily.

The prince shook his head „Veil Assassins have teleported in the Damocles, they are butchering my men and it wont be long before they come here. Though they sabotaged the fortress I can still initiate the self destruct and take as many of them with me as I can, but that wont be enough to win the war, you have to retreat so the blast doesn't engulf your own forces alongside the German army."

Tohdoh was about to reply when a Veil Assassin appeared on the monitor behind Schneizel, the German used his veil blades to butcher two of the princes guards before turning himself invisible.

"You have fifteen minutes" said the Britannian as he hastily activated the self destruct and stopped the transmission.

Tohdoh couldn't believe it...he lost, he lost Japan again...

Just when it looked like Japan was finally going to be free, the UFN was ready to liberate Japan from Britannian oppression...it wasn't suppose to exchange one occupation for another.

A deep breath stopped that line of though, with another switch of the button he did what he never again wanted to do "To all UFN units..."

* * *

><p>Kallen stumbled out of her destroyed knightmare, blood flowing down her forehead, staining her black uniform. Even through the dizziness she could see the sky being saturated with all manner of energy weapons, the airborne knightmares being shot down in drowse from the lack of cover.<p>

The Damocles was also under heavy fire from both ground and air, though its Blaze Luminous was doing a good job of shielding the fortress from the worst of the beating...the question is for how much longer.

She stumbled and fell on the ground as another knightmare was shot down, the wreckage creating a large crater not far away from her position.

"Kallen! Are you okay?!" asked the worried Gino as his frame came close, one hand extended to pick up the injured pilot of the Guren...or what was left of it.

Kallen climbed on the extended mechanical hand and allowed him to evacuate her from the battlefield.

"W-What is the situation.."

"Not that good...Tohdoh has ordered a retreat towards Osaka" was Gino's answer even as he fired his VARIS rifle at the advancing Hetzer IX light tanks. The veil shields protected the tanks from the assault and they returned fire with their particle cannons that were equally stopped by his Blaze Luminous.

Not wanting to be coughed in the open against the advancing enemy armor, he diverted as much power as he could to speed...

Lady luck finally smiled on him when a division of allied knightmares came to give him support.

Even as the knightmares retreated they were strafed by laichenfaust fire from both aircraft and Panzer XIII. Even if his Blaze Luminous and the veil shields were somewhat equal in strength, the tanks had far more armor compared to a knightmare meaning that even if a hit breached the shields it was usually too weak to pierce the heavy armor. Also the guns mounted on the tanks were huge and had too great a range to be hit with his VARIS, even if by some chance he came closer to them their anti-infantry weapons, the so called Tesla guns, were actually very good in decimating multiple knightmares simultaneously at medium or close range.

"Hold one Kallen! I'm going to get us out of here!" he said even as his machine shook from a near miss that disintegrated the knightmare beside him, making a few more levitate helplessly in place as they were peppered by infantry with laichenfausts until the knightmares blaze luminous overloaded and they were shredded by the advancing Despoiled infantry.

In didn't help that the infantry themselves had something called Thule Medallions that allowed them not only personal shields but also speed that even knightmares had trouble following...a normal person would see only a blur how fast the reichstropen were.

* * *

><p>Heinrich I. the immortal German Kaiser smiled at the destruction around him...finally after spending day after boring day in Aachen could he start conquering again. His place was not in the Reichstag but here on the battlefield!<p>

The same day he learned that his scientist have found a new world by exploring the Black Sun Dimension he ordered a worldwide Total War protocol to be initiated, every person capable of holding a weapon was drafted...except for Wilhelm and his personal space forces. Plans were formulated and divisions from Königsberg, Danzig, Lübeck, Bergen, Regensburg, Bremen and many other complexes began the preparations for the conflict...for this conflict!.

It was supposed to be a glorious war!

But as the conflict expanded he was forced to confess that he was rather disappointed...the Americans were a bigger challenge then these people, their Hellfire drones were a pain in the neck...these knightmare frames on the other hand...not so much.

He snorted when he saw another knightmare get tagged by PhZ 9000 long range self propelled artillery, the frames were too tall to find cover in any shape and form. If this world had only knightmares to fight him he wont even need to call in the Space Trooper's and ÜberSoldaten from Wilhelm's bases on the Moon and Mars.

"Let go of me!" shouted a prisoner as he was dragged before the immortal.

"Whats this?" Heinrich asked the two Despoiled, the two revenants threw the man before the Kaisers feet.

"A high ranking officer of the Black Knights" said the undead SS officer "We though he might have useful information about our enemy for the Scribes to retrieve."

The Kaiser nodded after gazing at the man „Very well, bring him to Castle Wolfenstein, have Wilhelm Strasse and a few Scribes tinker with his mind."

Ohgi whimpered at the sight of the red, demonic eyes the German ruler possessed, but he didn't get to stare at them for longs as the Despoiled grabbed him from the ground and opened a Veil Portal.

Heinrich walked away from the knightmare he demolished, the pilots head still in his gauntlet when another of his soldiers came out of the woods.

Heinrich gazed down at the short man "What now?"

The soldier stopped and detached his mask and the Kaiser was surprised to see a boy with peculiar purple eyes in the obviously stolen uniform.

"Now then..." said the boy.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN:

Wolfenstein is perfect for a Code Geass crossover.

Both verses have Immortal Emperors, a bland of futuristic tech and paranormal elements very similar in scope and design.

The only thing about Code Geass that bothered me are the flimsy, suspectable to rocket fire mechs that are in the show...but beside that I love hove George Orwell...I mean Ichirō Ōkouchi designed the world.

Reich armament:

Tesla gun/grenade, particle cannon, laichenfaust 44, portable shields, rocket launcher, veil (energy) blades, mortars, flame throwers, mines, jet packs, plasma weapons.

Heer:

_SS_: Tesla grenades, particle cannons, Thule medallions that give veil powers. Jet packs, mortars or rocket launcher optional.

_Moon troopers_: Tesla grenades, AR Marksman plasma rifle, Thule medallions.

_Scribe_: Medic, engineer and information gatherer through mind reading.

_Veil Assassin_: Veil blades, invisibility, teleport, shielded.

_Hetzer light tank_: Laichenfaust, veil shield, weak armor/fast speed, hovering.

_Panzer VIII_: Tesla gun against infantry and incoming rockets, leichenfaust, veil shield, thick armor.

Lufftwaffe:

_Silbervogel_: sub-orbital bomber, shielded and uses nukes or veil superweapons.

_Messerschmitt X-T3_: shielded jet plane armed with particle cannons.

Kriegsmarine:

_Type 212 'Stingray' U-boat_: Tesla gun defenses, particle cannon, veil shield, V4 ICBM with warheads.

Thule Medallion/Veil Powers:

_Shield_: protects against projectiles

_Mire_: slows down time


End file.
